The invention relates to a refuse container having a dome-like head and an introduction opening which is formed in the dome and under which a hopper section is located as a refuse-introduction slope, the hopper opening of which is directed toward an inner bin, which is disposed under the head, and also having an outer container which accommodates the inner bin.
A refuse container of the type is known from German Utility Model 29 802 112.
It is an object of the invention to develop such a refuse container in a functionally advantageous manner.
This object is achieved first and foremost in the case of a refuse container of the above-mentioned type, wherein the outer container widens in the direction of the head, with the formation of an inner introduction slope, and in the base region of the inner bin, the outer container is adapted to the outer dimensions of the inner bin, the inserted inner bin overlapping, with its upper border, a collar of the hopper section, this collar projecting into the interior of the inner bin. This results in the inner bin being satisfactorily centered and secured in position in relation to the outer container. The downwardly projecting collar of the hopper section of the head always locates a center-oriented upper border of the inner bin. The overlapping engagement of the border and collar provides a first securing plane, which is located in the head region. The second securing plane is provided in the base region of the outer container. The refuse container with properly inserted inner bin can thus easily be transported without this inner bin tilting in the outer container, this being the case even when the refuse container, which is realized as an upright-standing unit, is carried virtually horizontally. A relatively wide annular space may remain in the vicinity of the head, this annular space being bridged in any case by the hopper section. With the head removed, one can easily reach into this annular space in order to insert the inner bin or to remove the same. The hopper section in the form of a rotationally symmetrical refuse-introduction slope, in addition, directs the refuse cleanly via the collar of the hopper section. The invention also provides that, in the base region of the inner bin, the outer container forms a reduced-diameter section which widens into a pedestal disposed underneath. Such a pedestal ensures the standing stability of the refuse container. The pedestal may be formed by extension arms which project in a crosswise manner transversely to the standing axis of the refuse collector. Finally, it is also provided that, in the region of the reduced-diameter section, the outer container has a horizontal partition wall which supports the inner bin. Since the pedestal is otherwise open at the standing-surface end, it is easily possible to grip below the border of this pedestal in order to carry the refuse container.